Fearless
by Cdeblackmere
Summary: It started with the mall blowing up and the girl kidnapping me.
1. The Strange Girl

All of the stuff I am using is from Rick Riordan. I am simply writing fanfic that goes with his books.

Chapter 1

_**Camp What?**_

I was never going to complain about the mall being boring ever again. I was walking around the mall which is located in a small town in the middle of nowhere Tennessee. The mall was not that bad, but I had no friends to hang out with. Aimlessly walking around, I bumped into something. When I looked up and saw the biggest guy ever. "Watch where you're going punk!", the giant said. I quickly moved out of his way and headed for the parking lot. My mom was supposed to pick me up but I could not find her.

"Hey punk, we have some unsettled business." hollered the guy from earlier.

"I don't want to fight. I didn't mean to bump into you, sir." I squeaked.

"I don't care, child of the gods."

Child of who? That is when I noticed the kid charging after me. He seemed to slowly morph into a taller and hairy kid, until finally, he was a 10-foot tall man with what looked like one eye. I barely had enough time to roll to the side. As I got up, I could see him changing directions, my direction. I was ready to start sprinting when all of a sudden he stopped moving. I barely had time to actually get a look at the guy before he exploded into golden dust.

What now stood in his place even more confusing. There right in front of me was a kid barely the same age as me holding a sword. She started to wipe her sword off and gave me a look like she was about to run me through.

"Are you trying to die? Why did you not kill him?" She asked.

I started asking so many questions, "I don't even know what that thing was. How… What was that thing? How did you do that? Who are you?".

"The names Patience, but everyone calls me Red. That thing was a cyclops and my sword is made to kill monsters like that. Now let's get out of here before more come."

I followed her to what was once an old football field. A few yards away were to horses. It is not that uncommon to see horses near our school. After all, we are in rural Tennessee. However, as we got closer I realized that these horses had wings. "Are those pegasi? I thought those were myths!", I exclaimed as a walked up to them.

"Those myths you are talking about, they are real. Those myths you read in class? All real. At least the Greek and Roman ones at least." Red said.

I stood there scared, then in confusion. "How come we don't worship them, see them, and all that?"

"Because the gods realized the kind of influence they had on mortals and the effects it had on Western Civilization. Now get on the pegasus, we have a four-hour ride before we reach camp and we need to get there before dark." She quickly hopped onto it and I was quick to follow, mainly because I did not want to be left behind. For the next four hours, she talked about the greek gods and explained how they were still here. I barely understood how it all worked.

"We are here.", Red stated. Where were we? Underneath us was a huge valley and from this high up it kind of looked like a summer camp. But as we got closer, I realized it was not your normal camp.

Once we landed, a group a what looked like camp counselors ran up to Red. "How did it go? Is this him? He doesn't look like much.", one girl said. Before anyone could attack him even more, Red stepped forward and started to explain what happened. When she was done, most of the counselors left but one stayed. He was a tall boy who looked like he was at least seventeen.

"Well welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This is a haven for people like me and you, children of the gods. My names Parker Collins." He held out his hand and I shook it. For about thirty minutes, he and Red gave me a brief tour of the basics; the cabins, the Big House, the bathrooms and the dining pavilion. Red gave me the rundown on how things were done here.

"Seeing as you are not claimed, you will be sleeping in the Hermes cabin. Hopefully, by tomorrow you will be claimed.", Red stated as if it was something she has said over and over. Parker walked me to the cabin while Red walked away, probably to her cabin. When I got inside, the head counselor for the cabin, some guy named Marcus, showed me where I would be sleeping. The second my head touched my pillow I fell asleep. Big mistake. That's when the nightmares started.


	2. The Vision

The second my head hit the pillow, the nightmares followed. It is always the same nightmare, a city in flames and a dark, sinister laugh. I woke up drenched in sweat and panting. What could the dream mean? I noticed everyone else was already up and cleaning their space. I asked around and found out that every morning each cabin had an inspection. I tidied up my tiny little corner and waited for us to be dismissed for breakfast. Finally, after what felt like forever, Marcus dismissed us.

After breakfast, our head counselor gave each one their schedule for the day. When I looked at mine I had to take a second look. Monster class? Sword fighting lessons? Archery? I knew today was going to be terrible the second I got lost trying to find the arena.

As I turned the corner, I bumped into Parker. "Ow!", exclaimed Parker. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'm trying to find the arena." I stated while helping him up.

"You are in luck. I'm heading there right now. Let me see your schedule."

I hand him my schedule and he starts making comments. It turns out we have everything together. We head towards the arena. When we get there everyone is already going over basics. Parker goes to the far corner and gets ready. I head to the rack of weapons and stare at them. They were mostly swords, however, I did see a few daggers and one bow with a quiver of arrows. I grabbed the dagger and bow, for some reason they just felt right. I head over to Parker with my new weapons. I look at Parker and he is holding a javelin that I never saw him with. He throws the javelin like its a pebble and it impales the practice dummy.

Parker looks over at me and my bow and looks at me confused. "Why a bow? They are not that good for defending someone and they are not that reliable." He says looking at me as if I made the mistake. "I am not sure but it just feels right," I state. I notch an arrow and pull back. When I release the arrow it flies straight into the middle of the dummies head. Parker looks at me in disbelief. "How did you do that? That is incredible!". I shrug, "Maybe it was luck?" But after an hour of practice, arrows littered the dummies head and torso. Not a single arrow missed.

"You might be a child of Apollo with those archery skills," Parker said as we headed to history lessons. When we got there, there was an old man in a wheelchair. We all sat around in a semi-circle and waited for the old man to start teaching. I saw Red sit down last, and that's when the teacher started to stand up, or at least I thought he was standing up. Instead, he walked forward revealing the body of a horse. "You are a centaur!" I stated obviously. "You are right child. My name is Chiron. I am the director of the camp." he said politely. An for the next two hours he told us about the beginning of creation. When it was finally time for lunch, no one waited for each other and that was ok, I had no one that would wait for me. That is when I see Parker waiting for me at the back of the group.

"Want to skip lunch and practice some more?", he asks. I shake my head and we head towards the arena. For the rest of the day, we practiced on my atrocious sword fighting. When we were finally done, I was a sweaty mess and he looked like he did not even break a sweat. "I'll show you where the showers are. We need one," he said laughing. After a long walk, we finally made it. We both find separate stalls and strip. I turn on the water and stand under it and felt it wash away the dirt and grime. When I was done, I dried myself off and started putting on my clothes. After I put my pants on I felt a cold breeze pass through me. I did not think much of it until I went rigid. Then I started to shake and scream. I saw visions of a horrible army marching through what looked like Manhattan. Then I blacked out.

I woke up to a shirtless Parker standing over. I tried to sit up but Parker put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't try to get up. You had a nasty fit in the shower room. I had to carry you to the infirmary.". I looked around at the white room and noticed how much it looked like a nurses office. We heard a knock on the door and in came Chiron. "Hello, Mason. I heard what happened and we need to talk privately about what happened to you.". Parker started to leave I asked for him to stay. I told Chiron what happened and what I saw.

Even though I just met Chiron, I could tell that what I told him was just confirming what he already knew. "Please do not tell anyone else what you saw. It will just scare them." Chiron says. Me and Parker both nod our heads. When he finally leaves Parker starts asking questions, "What do you think your vision means?". I just shrug, "I am not sure but I think whatever it is, it is coming up.".

And for the next six months, nothing happened. I trained and trained every day. I eventually became friends with Red and Parker. We trained every day and I can say that we are a good team. However, the peace was to end quickly and suddenly.


End file.
